


LoveTriad

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon needs to be connectedKinktober 2019Day 10 Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)





	LoveTriad

Kon had been working with his Dad for weeks to figure out the best way to develop his powers. The last big battle the league had gone through had scared him so much. There was knowing things were bad and then there was being afraid. He did not want to be afraid like that any more.

The feelings he had for his friends and the feelings he held for Tim and Jason. Nothing had scared him more than not knowing if he would be able to get to them in time. He trusts their skills. He trusted their experiences but it was one thing to be fighting and another to not know where the people he loved was.

When Lex had forced him to stop tracking their heartbeats because the enemy had a way to trick them. That had almost destroyed him. Not just him, Kon had been trying not to notice but it had been hard not to see how not being able to hear Lois’s heartbeat had affected Lex.

And for that moment that Clark had obviously been searching for Lex’s heartbeat when the machine had been destroyed. For Kon, that battle had made him afraid of trusting not just his own ability but for a bit the strength of his own powers.

So he had gone to his Dad. Like some sort of scared kid. It was just that he was still a scared kid. A kid that had watched his friends be thrown around and stabbed. That had to fight and keep fighting while he left his friends to watch their own backs.

Being a powerful metahuman was not easy. It was not just about him and what he could do. It was about his friends too and Kon worried so much for them and he worried so much about them as well. Which was why he had gone to Lex to work things true.

Now that they had discovered this new power Kon felt relieved. It was still new thanks to Lex’s confusion to how Kon’s mutation had developed and whether or not it was always there just offline. Kon had no idea but he was eager to share the news and start this thing if the other two were willing.

His Dad had run the tests himself and he trusted Kon. He had his own theory based on his blood but they would never really know for sure. It was honestly fine with Kon because this was what he needed. He wanted to feel closer to them than he was already and he wanted them safe.

They knew how he felt. Kon flew into the safehouse and disabled the various bigger alarms. The minor trip alarm, there was nothing he could do about that. He stripped off his clothes and listened carefully. No one was at the safe house yet. He had sent the message for the meetup and gotten replies back. So they just had to be running late. That was fine with him, he would shower first.

X

“I never thought I would want someone in my head.” Jason’s hands framed Kon’s face as they slowly backed up to the bed. “That’s not- Kon’s that’s not something I thought I would want but you make me want that.”

Tim took Kon by surprise when he pulled him onto the bed. Jason kneeled next to Kon as Tim straddled him. “If B was to hear he would want to kill us.” Tim laughed softly. His hands moved down Kon’s chest to linger at his waist. “But after everything that we saw. Everything that we’ve been through Kon. We deserve that. We should get that. If this is what you can do…” He trailed off before he kissed Kon.

His feelings were in the kiss. It was soft but full of Tim’s emotions. Things that Kon felt and he knew that Tim would never want to say. They lived with the fear and they walked with the love. Love for people and love for their cities.

Kon had never thought he would love Metropolis but he did and when he looked across the water to Gotham, he loved Gotham too. Gotham had raised Tim and Jason. That city he did not fully understand. Kon knew that Jason and Tim thrived there. He let Tim pull away from the kiss before he hauled him back.

His kiss was different. He poured his love into it because he did love them. He loved Tim who had been his best friend first. He loved them both so much and he wanted so much from them. Tim made him feel free. Jason and Tim made him feel as though he was not enough as though it was okay to be who he really was. That it was okay to ask for the things he wanted. That it was okay to want to be loved too.

“I want to be in your head.” Jason whispered into his ear. His hands were hot as they moved down his body to slip over his groin. “I want to hear what you think wonderboy.” He teased. “I want to feel you all the time. You and Tim. We’re already so perfect.” Kon groaned when Jason’s fingers moved across his cock. Feeling and kissing Tim had stirred his blood but Jason’s fingers made his cock throb.

“I want that too and it should terrify me. It should but it doesn’t.” Tim whispered as he pulled away. “I want to feel you every moment. I want to be able to reach out to you.” His hand joined Jason’s around Kon’s cock. “And I want to feel what you feel, hear what you feel Kon.” Tim’s smile was slow. “I’d love to see the truth behind when you melt for us. You make it look so good.”

“Hell I wouldn’t last if I’m feeling all of you.” Jason laughed softly. He and Tim slowly kissed before they pulled apart. “Princess would make us both cum the moment we put it in. imagine sharing the sensations of that. Putting it in at the same time.”

“Are the two of you trying to kill me.” Kon groaned as his cock throbbed in their grip. “And you two had to turn it dirty.” He mumbled. But he had been thinking the same thing. “The two of you.” He reached for them and they reached back. “Let’s make the link.”

X

_“This is what you feel?”_ Jason’s amazement spread throughout Kon’s body. He fought back his shudder as Tim’s hand slowly stroked through his hair. _“Fuck Kon.”_ Jason murmured through the link. _“You’re so hot and tight, I can feel that but you feel so much.”_ Jason’s amazement made Kon throb. _“You love this so much.”_

“Save it.” Tim groaned as he slowly gripped Kon’s hair. “Kon.” He murmured softly. “I can feel how overwhelmed you are.” His fingers were soothing but the combination of all their feelings made Kon whimper before Jason slowly pulled out. “Are you going to ignore me Kon?”

“I need.” Kon trembled. “A second.” Because even with Jason going slowly he needed a moment. He shifted his legs and groaned at the combined feeling before he lifted his head. Tim’s cock was so red and strained that Kon felt a reaction in his stomach.

Behind him Jason hissed and grew bigger inside of him. “Fuck.” Jason hissed. “You’re turned on from seeing how much Tim wants you? It’s one thing to suspect but it’s another thing when you have the evidence right there.” Jason groaned. “You’re really sweet Kon. Really sweet for us.”

“Let me feel your tongue.” Tim shifted closer to Kon. His cock bobbed right before Kon. All he could do was bite back his moan and run his tongue up Tim’s shaft. When he got to the crown he dragged his tongue over it while Jason slowly slid to the hilt inside of him. “Jason.” Tim groaned. “You’re killing us with the slow.”

“I move too fast I’ll cum.” Jason pulled back before he slid slowly back inside of Kon. He clenched and trembled with every single inch. His tongue did not neglect Tim, he slowly licked away the precum as Tim panted. Tim’s face was flushed, his eyes were glazed but deep inside of that was fire.

“If one of us cums.” Tim’s voice was low and shaky. “It’ll send the rest of us right over. The feedback from you two has no end. It goes from one to the other to the other-“ He groaned when Kon sucked at the slit for his cock. “It’s what Kon feels from us and what we feel from him, what we feel from each other and it keeps on building. There is no end. The moment we feel something combined it grows.” His cock throbbed with every lick and suckle from Kon.

“And you’re thinking so clearly so obviously it has limits.” Jason hissed as he rolled his hips and sank back into Kon. The stretch, the tightness. Kon was conflicted on the feelings. He was being stretched open but at the same time he was fucking a warm welcoming hole. Then his cock was being licked and it sent shivers up and down his spine. The feelings that spread through them all was nothing but pleasure.

“Kon’s the one really killing us.” Tim groaned as Kon swiped his tongue against his slit. He groaned low and the pleasure that pooled in his stomach drove moans from Tim and Jason. “Fuck he really feels it.” Tim panted. “Everything that we do. He feels it but then he reacts to the things we do.” He groaned. “Kon.”

“Damn.” Jason pulled out before he slowly slid back in. “His ass.” He moaned. “Tim.”

“Yeah I can feel. I can see it too.” Tim gently traced Kon’s spread lips. “You’re so naughty.” Tim breathed softly. “I knew you liked to be fucked but this is something else.” He rocked his hips forward. Just enough to slide his cock into Kon’s open mouth. “You really get off of sucking us and having us fuck you.” His eyes were glazed as Kon met Jason’s next thrust. “Damn.”

“It really feels as though we’ve somehow always been like this.” Jason panted as he drew back. His next thrust was targeted and they all shivered. “Like you’ve always been in my head, I’ve always been in yours.” He moaned softly. “And you guys feel so much. I can feel what you guys feel.”

“Talk about yourself first.” Tim gently pressed against his chest with his hand. “I can feel you, the two of you right in here. You feel so much.” He groaned. “There’s love here and my chest is so full.” He sighed.

“Kiss me.” Jason murmured. Kon shuddered as his cock leaked, he spurted precum when he felt Tim and Jason kiss. They poured so raw emotion into that kiss. Jason’s thrusts sped up, Tim’s cock spurted precum into Kon’s mouth. They were drowning in each other and the loop.

“We love you Jason.” Tim gasped when he pulled back. _“I love you both.”_ Echoed through the bond and Kon had no idea who started the thought but he knew the feeling was shared by all of them.

Jason’s thrusts had heated and stirred up his body. Every deep thrust he felt to the point that he had closed his eyes. He let how powers and his body feel. Every deep thrust that he felt stirred his stomach. Over and over until he shuddered. Together they were linked so when Kon cried out so did Jason and Tim. The whiteness that covered him was a comfort.

X

“He’s out but I can still feel him.” Jason sound happy and in Tim’s head he felt amused. He looked over his shoulder to watch his two lovers on the bed. Kon was half under the covers and half over Jason. He had a contented smile on his face that made Tim’s heart melt looking at him. “Sap.” Jason grinned.

“Says the person who spent all that time cleaning him up.” Tim laughed softly. “And you know Bruce is going to want to kill us.”

“I can’t be bothered. He used to worry me you know.” Jason said softly. “Now we’re all in each other’s head. It makes this feel… real.”

“He worries so much but I guess so do we.” Tim flopped back onto the bed and smiled. “This is the best case scenario, Bruce be damned.”

**Author's Note:**

> more emotional than smutty this time i think


End file.
